November 12
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Youngstown Five Is Foe With the cancellation of tonight’s tilt with Worcester at Gloversville enabling him to get in another practice session on the Armory floor, Coach Benny Borgmann was confident that the Syracuse Nationals will score a victory in the National League inaugural against Youngstown Thursday night. Tomorrow night the Syracuse entry will play an exhibition game with Buffalo at Utica in preparation for the Thursday opener here. The Utica game will again renew the battle between John Gee and Don Otten which saw Gee outscore the Bowling Green veteran 17 to 15 last Saturday in Buffalo. Youngstown, which provides the opposition here Thursday night, dropped its league opener last night to the championship Rochester Royal quintet by a 63 to 49 score. It was the first loop start of the year for the defending champions and the win placed them in a deadlock with Oshkosh, Buffalo and Anderson at the top of the standings. Jerry Rizzo, former Fordham star, has been an outstanding player for the Nationals in his two league starts, but some of the other name players, notably Bob Synnott and Les Rothman, have been slow to show the form expected of them before the season began. If either, or both of them, start to click and drop in some points to aid Rizzo, Gee and Bob Nugent who have shouldered the load thus far, the Syracuse team might gain its first league victory Thursday. 1952 Saratoga Springs Saratogian- Nationals Throttle Tiring Stars, 99-68 In 2nd Half Surge A worried band of Syracuse Nats poured on the coal in a belated second half uprising to overcome the tiring, but dead-game College All Stars, 99-68, in the season's first professional cage exhibition last night at Convention Hall. Treating the highly regarded Nats like "just another ball club," the upstart Collegians, led by Simena's Billy Harrell and Glen Bissell, won the hearts of the disapointing crowd with their hustle, drive and shooting prowess. It was lack of conditioning, and nothing more, that proved the Stars' undoing. After a miserable first period that saw them can but 6 of 24 shots from the floor, the Stars roared back from a 19-12 deficit, with Bissell and Mechanicsville's Mike Martone firing from long range. Hitting on a remarkable 9 for 12 the Stars foged to the front, 24-21, and led 39-37 at the break. In the 27-point spree, the Collegians cashed in 13 of 22 attempts. The hectic pace and the Nats height advantage began to take their toll in the third period and, after a brief flurry that gave them a 52-51 advantage with 5:40 left, the Stars wilted. With towering Dolph Schayes, Wally Osterkorn and Bob Lochmueller dominating the play, the pros put together a pair of 31 point performances in the third and fourth periods. Osterkorn, a 6'5" beanpole from Illinois, was the big gun with 23 counters, followed by Schayes, with 17 and Lochmueller with 14. Sharpshooting Glen Bissell paced the Stars with 21 markers. Harry Kikhitarian, with 19 points, led the Albany College of Pharmacy to a tight 50-42 victory over the Saratoga Knights of Columbus in the prelim. Husky Paul Casino tanked 14 for the Knights, who were at a decided advantage because of lack of practice. SYRACUSE:Osterkorn (8-7-23), King (2-3-7), Schayes (8-1-17), Jorgensen (4-0-8), Rocha (0-0-0), Cervi (5-1-11), Lochmueller (6-2-14), Calhoun (2-3-7), Brasco (5-2-12) TOTALS (40-19-99). STARS: Bissell (10-1-21), Lange (2-0-4), Martone (5-1-11), Harrell (5-1-11), Rapavy (1-0-2), Bruda (6-1-13), Hastings (3-0-6), Brower (0-0-0), Mastrianni (0-0-0), Chapman (0-0-0) TOTALS (32-4-68). Fouls committed: 19-13 Stars. Officials: Jucker-Reynolds. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Defeat Fort Wayne The Syracuse Nationals, victors in two of their three road games after handing Fort Wayne its first loss of the season, 88-86, here last night, departed today for Milwaukee and an encounter with the Hawks Saturday night. Syracuse took command in the third period over the Zollners by outscoring the homesters 28-16 while moving in front 72-64. Fort Wayne netted only one basket in the 12-minute session. In the final minute the Nats led 87-84 and Dolph Schayes, Syracuse’s high scorer with 22 points, sank a foul point. Fort Wayne passed wildly and the Nats then ran out the 24 seconds on the clock. With nine seconds remaining Frank Brian netted a Zollner bucket and time expired before they again controlled the ball. SYRACUSE: Osterkorn (4-2-10), Kenville (4-2-10), Schayes (7-8-22), Kerr (4-2-10, Lloyd (2-1-5), Rocha (4-2-10), King (3-0-6), Farley (0-0-0), Seymour (4-7-15) TOTALS (32-24-88). FORT WAYNE: Yardley (5-2-12), Mieneke (2-2-6), Hutchins (0-1-1), Rosenthal (1-3-5), Foust (7-9-23), Ritchie (3-2-8), Phillip (3-5-11), Brian (4-4-12), Zaslofsky (1-2-4), Walther (0-4-4) TOTALS (26-34-86). Category:1946-47 Category:1952-53 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:November 12 Category:Borgmann Category:Brasco Category:Calhoun Category:Cervi Category:Farley Category:Gee Category:Jorgensen Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lochmueller Category:Lloyd Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Synnott Category:Yardley